


Sweet Potatoes

by orphan_account



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker, TJ and Eli talk about sweet potatoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Potatoes

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the [sgu_challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/sgu_challenge) prompt _'Safe'_.

Airman Darren Becker couldn't stand the things. They weren't sweet and they weren't potatoes. He refused to call them 'sweet potatoes' like everyone else was doing. Where he was from, sweet potatoes and holidays went hand in hand like kids and Santa Claus, eggnog and rum, candy canes and holiday music.

He didn't care what Sgt. Greer said and he didn't care that everyone thought he should make a good example and eat whatever it was he was preparing. He didn't care that Franklin had tested them and pronounced them safe to eat. They were horrid, he didn't care if they were safe. And he wasn't calling them sweet potatoes.

"So, I see you're not eating your mashed potatoes. Is there something wrong with them?" Lieutenant Johansen asked him while cautiously looking at the purplish mush in her bowl. She was sitting across the table from Eli who was engrossed in his kino control, as usual, and only half paying attention to the conversations around him.

"Not at all. They're perfectly safe. I've ... uh... already eaten." He got up from the table and busied himself with clearing dishes.

"I guess beggars can't be choosers," she continued to talk with him as she picked up a spoonful and sniffed it. "At least we've got something new to eat, even if it's just this galaxy's version of sweet potatoes."

Becker didn't quite slam down the bowl he was washing, but near enough. "They're NOT sweet potatoes." He stood still, as if daring her to argue with him. He wasn't threatening, merely standing his ground.

"OK. Then what do you call them?"

Becker thought for a moment then returned to washing dishes. "I don't call them anything."

Eli chimed in. "Franklin and Brody said they were safe to eat. I personally think they taste so bad that it can't be true, but that's what they say. But I kinda agree with Becker, something that tastes that bad shouldn't have a food name."

"But they did say they were safe to eat, right?" The lieutenant looked dubious.

"Yes. And half the folks have already had some, including me, so go ahead. Just don't expect to like it."

Lieutenant Johansen took a bite. To her credit, she barely hesitated as she continued to chew and swallow. She even had a second spoonful before taking a long swallow of a water to chase it down.

Eli looked at her with his mouth open. "I'm impressed."

Becker laughed, "Eli threw up the first time he ate some."

"Spitting it out is not the same as throwing up. Man, I wish I had gotten you on the kino, TJ. You're reaction was almost as calm as Greer's."

She smiled at him, "Well, you've obviously never experienced a holiday dinner with my mother's cooking, Eli."


End file.
